Come Undone
by FuckingWay
Summary: FRERARD  "Esperava que a carta e os sentimentos ali postos lhe dessem a sorte e a força para permanecer vivo por mais um dia. Estava certo de que algum dia Frank saberia que o amava, queria permanecer vivo para lhe dizer aquilo e lutaria para tal."


N/T: Olá! :3 Esta história tem uma LEVE indicação **SLASH**, então se você não gosta, NÃO LEIA. Fim. 

Esta Oneshot é em tempo de guerra e você está livre para escolher qual delas, pois eu não especifiquei. E é em forma de carta, porque eu fiquei MUITO tempo imaginando um homem fardado escrevendo algo a quem amava dentro de uma enfermaria em silêncio. Quis "respeitar" essa inspiração e fiz desta forma, por isso o cenário ficou meio vago. De qualquer forma espero que lhe agrade, apesar de ser um pouco triste.

Se quiser entrar ainda mais no clima, quanto estiver lendo ouça **Duran Duran - Come Undone** que foi a inspiração para a minha escrita!

**-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx**

**Come Undone**

**Ca****p****ítulo**** Único**

_"Talvez você nunca chegue a ler isso. Talvez não, você realmente não lerá isso, mas é muito mais fácil me apegar à ilusão de que algum dia alguém, por bondade ou pena, ache este pedaço papel e lhe entregue. Repare no 'querido' ali em cima, realmente não é de meu feitio começar cartas assim, aliás, eu nunca escrevo cartas nem bilhetes, mas você, como sempre, consegue que eu faça feitos inéditos que eu mesmo não acredito que fiz. Como roubar um gato ou rir escondido de todos por você sempre estar zangado comigo por algum ou nenhummotivo. Sim, eu sempre ria escondido de você, sempre adorei a forma com que você arqueava as sobrancelhas e erguia o queixo para se sentir mais alto e mais imponente que eu, mas nunca durava muito tempo, não é mesmo?_

_Como estão as coisas por ai? Péssimas, eu sei. Você deve estar mais mal humorado que o normal por conviver com Bert o tempo todo. Sei que ele pega pesado com você, essa não era uma situação que eu queria que você passasse, mas prefiro você resmungando o tempo todo e vivo, do que livre e morto. A situação está cada vez pior, pequeno. Nunca achei que diria isso, mas não sei aonde tudo isso irá nos levar. Esta guerra tem se tornado, cada dia que passa, uma decepção para mim. Todos os meus ideais e crenças que eu defendia com tanto afinco e amor parecem desmoronar como desmorona cada construção e cada família quando uma bomba é jogada. Nunca pensei que me incomodaria algum dia de novamente ver explosões ao longe ou de vários a menos em nosso exército. Não sei mais quanto tempo conseguirei proteger o cabeça dura do Michael que continua irresponsável e insolente como sempre, se bobear, até pior. Não sei o que acontece na cabeça dele, queria realmente entendê-lo, mas com tantos problemas é difícil nós nos vermos e mais difícil ainda conseguirmos manter uma conversa amena por alguns segundos._

_Talvez tudo o que nós precisávamos fosse apenas uma conversa; uma conversa que nos levasse por apenas por um tempo para longe desta realidade fria e escura. Tento, tento muito, acreditar, como eu acreditava no começo disso, de que sairíamos vencedores e com um futuro promissor, que nosso país voltaria a ser belo e influente como sempre foi desde os primórdios, mas não consigo. Todo dia que paro e penso me repreendo por me achar um traidor de não acreditar em minha pátria, só que, mais uma vez, você me transviou do caminho que eu achava ser tão certo: o de lutar. Lutar não fez mais sentido para mim assim que vi um casal sendo separado esta manhã. Lembrei de nós dois, lembrei de como fui embora sem me despedir de você e naquele momento, em que vi a moça caindo de joelhos no chão e em segundos seus olhos perderem a vida, que entendi que talvez nunca mais fosse ver você. Eu irei ver você algum dia de novo?_

_Por mais que você não acredite em mim pela forma com que fui embora, a coisa que eu mais desejo no momento e que me faz lutar por minha vida é a esperança de que eu irei te ver novamente. Ver seus olhos esverdeados profundos encarando os meus, e mesmo que em silencio, você transmitia tantas coisas para mim, tantas. Nós nunca precisamos falar muito para nós entender, talvez seja por isso que eu goste tanto de estar com você. Eu nunca fui de falar muito, você sabe disso, e você me entendendo apenas de me olhar me fez perceber que você era o certo. Aquele alguém que se destaca no meio de tantas pessoas. Eu nunca acreditei que isso realmente existisse, mas você provou o contrário para mim (e qual é a novidade de você provar as coisas de um ângulo completamente diferente?)._

_Aqui o tempo está frio, como sempre. Está nevando e minhas botas de combate não estão ajudando muito em me ajudar a combater o frio. Meu nariz está cada vez pior, um dia desses esta alergia a tudo um dia me mata, sério mesmo._

_No momento, estou na enfermaria vazia, estamos quase no pôr do sol (de um sol que não aparece há muito tempo) e por algum motivo não consigo parar de pensar em você. Na verdade, eu sei qual é o motivo, mas eu me prendo na crença de que algum dia eu irei conseguir dizer o que realmente sinto para você, olhando em seus olhos. Não quero que você leia porque não teria o mesmo significado e eu sei como você é chato em relação a essas coisas de declarações amorosas e etc._

_Saudade de seus beijos, de seus lábios, seu perfume e de nossos abraços intermináveis. Eu realmente não deveria ter ido embora sem me despedir, Frankie. Me perdoe por isso, devo reconhecer que sou um imbecil completo. Em nenhum segundo sequer paro de pensar em você e a cada dia que passa meu coração está cada vez mais apertado por não ter mais o presente de acordar com você todos os dias e vê-lo se enroscando em meus braços com aquele seu sorriso tão único. Deus, se você realmente existe, quero que saiba que fez um ótimo trabalho aqui na Terra em criar um ser dono de uma alma e um rosto tão lindo, por mais que eu não acredite, mesmo, em sua existência. Não tem como acreditar vivendo neste inferno e não vendo a ajuda surgir do céu, como todos dizem._

_Enfim, tudo o que eu gostaria de lhe dizer é para se cuidar. Não aja por impulso, fique seguro e me prometa que não irá se meter em encrencas, infelizmente não estou ai para lhe salvar, mesmo que este seja o meu maior desejo agora. Ah, é mesmo, esqueci de lhe dizer, Michael arranjou uma cicatriz horrorosa no rosto, precisa ver como ele fala torto agora, parece uma espécie de tique de pessoas perturbadas, cada dia que passa ele fica mais estranho_.

__Cuide-se bem, espero vê-lo em breve, e mesmo que não aja esperança saiba que mesmo que se algo ruim acontecer, você fez a minha vida toda valer à pena.__

_Sinto sua falta,_

_Gerard_."

Gerard respirou profundamente, o papel da carta sendo dobrada de forma desleixada em vários pedaços para que ficasse pequena. Antes de sair porta a fora da enfermaria, colocou-a no bolso do sobretudo, arrumando rapidamente o quepe que usava para ir para mais uma das frentes de batalha. Esperava que a carta e os sentimentos ali postos lhe dessem a sorte e a força para permanecer vivo por mais um dia. Estava certo de que algum dia Frank saberia que o amava, queria permanecer vivo para lhe dizer aquilo e lutaria para tal.

Mas a carta nunca foi entregue, assim como Gerard nunca mais teve a oportunidade de ver e dizer o que tanto desejava ao homem que amava.

-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

N/T: Agradeço a você que leu e espero que tenha gostado! Não esqueça de deixar a sua opinião, sim? EL aé muito importante! :3

Um grande nhac,

Mari.


End file.
